The Teenage Years
by AngelicUzi
Summary: Sakura gets a fake boyfriend to teach her ex a lesson. He slowly starts to get on her nerves, but what she doesn't know is that he's secretly falling for her. SS&ET R&R plz D
1. unfaithful

uzi: grr, I know this was up before, but if no one noticed let me just tell you: Sakura's boyfriend is REI, not Yamazaki. IM AN IDIOT, when i was writing this, I was also working on a different story. Idiot me, got Rei and Yamazaki mixed up. Baka uzi! Gomen !

o and thnx for all the reviews, so many :D thnk YOU

"It feels so good to have you back" the auburn haired girl whispered into the boys ear, as they hugged. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. His face held a stern and untrustworthy look as he stared at the head of his girlfriend.

"Whats wrong, Rei?" the girl asked, pulling out of the embrace to look into his eyes. Where she once saw warmth, she now saw hate and ice.

"Sakura, listen. I don't need this, why don't you just tell me who he is" Rei replied walking away from her.

"Who, who is?" Sakura's voice and her emerald green eyes both went cold

" Don't play head games with me, I know your seeing someone else. You think I wouldn't know? You didn't think I would eventually find out? Yukio told me." He spat looking at her, like she was worse then rubble.

"Yukio told you? YUKIO! Listen to what your saying.Your taking advice from a man who would do anything for us to break up. ANYTHING. But no, Yukio told you right? So it MUST be true. And I expect my word has no meaning"

"I ..I don't know anymore, Sakura, I just don't know" he sighed sitting down on the bench

"What don't you know baby, just tell me what's bothering you," she whispered, sitting down beside the man she loved. The sun bore down on them with very little heat, very surpsing for this time of October. The autumns breeze was cooling and relaxing, all in all it was an amazing day and Sakura was hoping she would not have to spend it .. like this. Fighting with the man she had loved for so long.

"Please, don't lie." he said looking into her emerald eyes "Just don't. I know your unfaithful to me, just tell me who it is, I wont do anything, I'll leave you guys alone, just tell me who it is."

"THAT IS IT!" sakura yelled, jumping off the bench "I'M UNFAITHTUL? ME? REMEMBER REI, I'M THE ONE WHO WAITED FOR YOU FOR OVER TWO MONTHS. ONLY GOD KNOWS HOW I SPENT THOSE TWO MONTHS. AND NOW HERE YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT IM UNFAITHFUL TO YOU? SCREW THIS, I REALLY DON'T NEED THIS." she walked off without another glance at her boyfriend. Her ex-boyfriend.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

--at home--

My throat hurt, and I had a splitting headache. Thank god no one was home when I got there, I really didn't want to explain the reason for my tears. Slamming the door shut, I ran upstairs and fell, gratefully, onto my bed.

-

-

-

after sobbing my heart out into my pillow I called up my best friend, Tomoyo

"Moshi Moshi, Tomoyo speaking"

"To-Tomoyo- chan?" I sobbed

"Oh Sakura, whats wrong?"

"I-I, we, we're done, Tomoyo, me and Rei. Its over" I croaked out. Saying it out loud made it so much more real. I wished it wasn't, had wished that it was a regular fight, and when I got home there would have been an apology waiting my answering machine. But there wasn't, it had been hours and he still hadn't called.

"Dont worry Sakura-chan, I'm coming over"

"No, it's ok Tomoyo,I know you still have to work on your dress for the play, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I could here the concern in her voice. Tomoyo is an amazing friend.

"Yea I'm positive. Bye"

"Bye, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." and with that she hung up.

Sighing I turned on the computer and signed onto AOL. While I was checking to see who was on, Eriol messaged me.

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** Hey Sakura, how you doin'?

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** I'm good, and u?

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** yea yea, I'm good too, listen, I heard bout what happen with Rei. You okay?

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** Who told you bout that, oh, yea I'm okay don't worry about me.

I stared at my answer. Was I really okay?

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** Was it Tomoyo?

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** lol no. I have other intelligence, other than Tomoyo. lol

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** o0o0o really now, so who was it, spill.

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** Rei told me when he got home.

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** o

So Rei does talk to Eriol. Another thing he lied to me about.

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** yea. Sakura I know your not okay with this whole thing.

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** I don't know what to do Eriol. I waited for him for TWO months. He had to go off to America, while I sat at home for the whole summer waiting for him. And then he comes back claiming IM UNFAITHFUL. Honestly, I have no idea what he was doing there, and yet he calls me unfaithful.

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** o ic ..

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** yea, I really do still like him, but I want to teach him a lesson. He always does this, blames me for something I haven't done, and then I wonder why don't I just do it, since he never believes me when I say otherwise.

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says: **Hey, that gives me an idea ...

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** but I don't know if you'll be up for it ..

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** what is it?

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** You could get someone to play like your boyfriend, for the school year, or until a certain point. It will show Rei that he's stupid for letting you go

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** Yea we could .. but that will only prove him right, well in his eyes.

**-- SiL3nc3 -- says:** okay well, we could get the guy to ask you out infront of him, a couple of times. meaning the first he asks you out ignore him, the second time, tell him no, the third time just be like fine or be rude. And then you can act like your falling for him or something, it'll make him really really angry!

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** thats a ...

**-- SiL3nce -- says:** a ... ? what stupid plan? say it

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** VERY GOOD PLAN! I thought only Tomoyo was THIS cunning, hmm guess your getting tutorials from her EYY?

**-- SiL3nce -- says:** LOL right, she learned everything FROM ME. muahahaha

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** lol!. listen, theres a problem tho .. whose going to be the guy, if its you Rei will know its all a plan, we need someone Rei doesn't know.

**-- SiL3nce -- says:** hehehe, you just leave that to me D I know the perfect person ..

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** tellllll meeee

**-- SiL3nce -- says:** nope, you just take your pretty little head to bed, and come to school tomorrow D.

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** But I wanna know !

**-- SiL3nce -- says:** GO OR ELSE D

**XxCh3rri BlossomxX says:** okay okay, jeez. oh btw, Im telling Tomoyo you threatened me .mUAHAHAHA

**-- SiL3nce -- says:** GO!

---

With that Sakura signed off, turned off her computer and went to bed, extrememly excited about tomorrow.


	2. HIM!

uzi: I'm glad you guys liked it,I was actually hoping to keep this one underground till I got atleast 5 chapters worth. But I guess it didn't happen. lol.

Thanks To:

a hopefull dream: thnx

Mystical-Dreamer57: maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayybe. maaaaaaayybee not .. hehehe : D

hatelover: thank you :D

rukz: thnx

.I.Am.Lirin.: thnx. will do :D

**IMPORTANT:**

I, Uzi am a COMPLETE baka!. ok so, heres the deal. I have edited my first chapter, well not really edited but had to fix up my big big big mistake. which was I completely changed Sakura's boyfriends name in the middle ..heh .. its NOT Yamazaki, its REI, I've fixed it up, but just making it a note here so that if your too lazy to go back and check it out, you can see it over here :D.ok, the story!

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

chapter 2

HIM!

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

The next morning, Sakura woke up extra happy. She quickly showered, dressed, ate, put on her roller-blades and left the house yelling "BYE"

--at school--

"Ah! You're early today Sakura-chan," yelled Eriol, waving at her. " I wonder why." His eyes twinkled, in their mysterious ways.

"Oh, you know EXACTLY why," Sakura replied happily, walking up to him. "Soooooooo WHO IS IT!"

"Heh" Eriol chuckled "You'll find out sooner then you think"

"WHEN!"

"Today..." he smiled mysterioulsy as the first bell for class rang. (a/n I know some schools don't have this, but mine does. We have two bells before class starts. Just in case anyone was wondering :) "Bye! See you at lunch."

'Ugh' Sakura thought struggling to open her locker. "Dammit!" After what seemed like a million tries, Sakura sighed and gave up. Staring at her locker, she banged her head against it. "Damn" BONK "This" BONK" STUP--"

"Um, miss?" interrupted a very deep and concerned voice.

"What?" Sakura snapped, without looking up

"You know, you loose brain cells like that." (a/n Its true Damn lol)

"Oh really? That's great." she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yea, really," said the voice, no longer concerned, but more amused. "Do you think that banging your head against your locker is magically going to make it open?"

_**Sakura POV**_

Blushing I looked up.

Really, banging my head wasn't like a hobby or anything. I just did it when I was stressed. Tomoyo had constantly warned me about it. Anyway, I looked up, slowly mind you, I wanted to memorise the image of the man irritating my peace -- or, my stress relieving actions, either way.

I looked up to deep amber eyes, and sexy chocolate brown hair.

_**OH GOD!**_

My head screamed for me to run out of there but I couldn't, I _wouldn't._ There, infront of me was my biggest crush ever! Well, before Rei.

Syaoran Li

I've had a crush on him from grade 4 to grade 9. FIVE YEARS. And then I met Rei, but I still blush when I see him.

And here he is staring at **ME. **Not at those popular hoes, who pretend to drop their pencils at his feet and retrieve them, showing as much cleavage POSSIBLE. Not at the groupies who hang around the soccer field giggling and cheering everytime he scores. No, not at THEM. but at **ME**

Oh no, wait he's saying something. **OMG** he's talking to me! Wait, what's he saying!

"-- you okay?" he asked innocently

"Y-yea I-I'm just fine." I stammered

"Do you need help?"

"Um." I looked at him, and then at my locker "Sure."

_With one mighty punch, the great Syaoran Li had overpowered the monstrous locker. Without one thought about himself, he had heroicly opened the locker for lady Saku---_

Okaaayy. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little. Heh. A lot. He did open my locker with one punch, but oh well, a girl can dream, can't she?

_**Normal POV**_

"There." He said walking off as the final bell rang " Next time don't bang the locker with your head. I'm sure it doesn't feel appreciated."

"Uhh .. " Sakura stared at his retreating figure, her face crimson red. " OH NO. IM LATE. .. AGAIN." She ran, very fast might I add, to her classroom.

"Nice of you to join us ms. Kinomoto." the teacher said in a cold voice without even looking at her.

"Heh. Gomen." She blushed and took her seat beside Tomoyo.

"What happen? Are you okay?"

"Mhhm. Just fine."

"I see, I talked to Eriol and he to--"

"MS. KINOMOTO! PLEASE BE QUIET. WAS IT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO BE LATE, BUT NOW YOU MUST DISTURB MY CLASS WITH YOUR INCESSANT TALKING? DETENTION!"

"I .. " Sakura sighed. "Whatever"

"Sorry Sakura. Don't worry I'll tell him it was me." Tomoyo whispered apologetically

" No no don't worry, he's always giving me a detention, for one reason or the other. Plus you still have to work at the stupid costumes for the stupid play."

"Oh yea, I'm making yours right now. ITS SO KAWAII. I CANT WAIT TO FILM THE SHOW!"

"But Tomoyo, your IN the show!"

"Oh yea .. hmm I guess I'll just get Eriol-kun to tape it. YOUR GOING TO LOOK SO KAW--"

"MS.DAIDIJOU (s/p?) WOULD YOU LIKE TO ALSO JOIN MS.KINOMOTO WITH HER DETENTION?"

"No sir" Tomoyo whispered

"THEN I SUGGEST YOU STOP TALKING AND LISTEN TO THE LECTURE"

"Yes sir."

"God, he has the ears of a fkin bat" Sakura cursed

" I HEARD THAT!"

"damn."

The rest of the first class, which was English, and the second class which was Chemistry, passed like a breeze. (a/n I'm using all the courses I have, of course except for Japanese. Don't really know what kinda courses they have in Japan, but its probably all similar. I hope, sorry for my ignorance :)

As the bell rang, Sakura grabbed her books and made her way to her locker. She couldn't wait to get Tomoyo to force the name out of Eriol. THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN she thought.

As she was walking into the field with her lunch box, someone grabbed her hand. Turning around she snapped "WHAT"

_**Sakura POV**_

Oh Shit! Its Li!. O Dear God YOU HATE ME. WHY DO YOU HATE ME. I can feel my heart slowly shattering, as he thinks the word FREAK.

_**Normal POV**_

"Hi Sakura." Syaoran grinned

"Uh, hi." 'How does he know my name?'

"Say Sakura, do you want to go with ME to the play?"

"Huh? What play?" Sakura asked confused.

"Uhm .. the one thats happening in two weeks now. The ONLY play, the cinderella play .. " Syaoran replied 'How could anyone NOT know about the play, what is she DENSE'

"Oh, uh no I can't I'm sorry."

"WHAAAT? WHY NOT?"

"Uh" Sakura flinched "I-I'm in it "

"Oh, okay then BYE" he waved and left

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT' Sakura wondered, walking away and brooding over what just happened. Why it happened. And thats when she saw Rei glaring at her from the distance. Seemed like he had been standing there for a very long time.

'OMG! I AM GOING TO MURDER ERIOL' she screamed in her head, realizing what had just happened. Racing off, she found Eriol in their usual spot, under the cherry blossom tree.

"OMG I HATE YOU!" she screamed

Eriol chuckled innocently

"WHY HIM? WHY OF ALL PEOPLE HIM?"

"Because, he is my friend, and the only one that agreed."

"WHY DID YOU ASK HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHY DID HE AGREE"

"Sakura calm down" Tomoy said in a soothing voice

"CALM DOWN? NO WAY IM NOT CALMING DOWN! ANSWER MY QUESTION ERIOL!"

"No, first calm down"

Sakura glared at him

"OKAY I"M CALM, NOW TELL ME"

"Your not calm."

"YES I AM!"

"Nu -uh "

"TELL ME BEFORE I KILL YOU ERIOL"

"CALM DOWN"

"I AM FREAKIN' CALM"

".."

"WHAT?" She glared at Eriol and Tomoyo as they both stared at her with a blank face.

"ARGH! .."

-

-

" okay, now I am calm.Please tell me before I decapitate your head, shove it on a stick, and launch it into mr. Kimatsu's head for giving me detention" Sakura said in one breath.

"Okay .. here's the deal. I told him, and he said he would do it." Eriol replied, eating his lunch

"Why did he agree?" Sakura asked, now more calm then before " He's a year older then me. WHY would he agree. He's just wasting his last year in highschool."

"Oh, he said life was boring him and he needed something fun to do." he shrugged

"Oh .. " And with that Sakura jumped as Syaoran popped out of no where

"HI SAKURA" he yelled into her ear, sending her off on another rampage

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screamed, her body rigid

Syaoran chuckled

"ITS NOT FUNNY, I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

"Oh, well in that case." he said quickly coming beside her "WILL YOU COME WITH ME TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE?" he screamed in her ear, and then fell on the ground howling with laughter.

Sakura glared at him. 'Asshole'. "No." She said simply and sat down

"Why not?"

"'Cuase."

"WHY NOT"

"BECAUSE"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"BECAUSE, BECAUSE"

"BECAUSE BECAUSE WHY?"

"'CAUSE I SAID SO, NOW GET LOST." She screamed.

Tomoyo and Eriol stared at the two with blank stares. But realli in the back of Tomoyo's head she was thinking 'aww young love'. Where as Eriol was thinking 'HAHAH LETS SEE IF I CAN HAVE SOME FUN WITH THIS'

"Cause you said so." He raised his eyebrow, nudging Sakura in her side "Playing hard to get, now are wee." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"UGH!" Sakura yelled, shoving Syraoran "LEAVE ME ALONE, LI" 'God alone knows why I had a crush on him. HE IS SO IRRITATING '

" Hehehe" he laughed walking away "Don't worry YOU WILL BE MINE SAKURA"

"Ugh" Sakura said, and suddenly noticed Rei glaring at her from a distance. ' Hmm, if this is making Rei jealous, I wonder what he'll do if ... '

uzi: If what? read the nexx chappi to find out. I can't wait either, waiting for something to hit me lol, Kinda just making all of this up as I go. anywhoo R&R guys:D and tell me how you liked it. TIPS ARE ENCOURAGED :D:D

bye bye


	3. AGAIN!

uzi: GRRRRRR

Next time I write Yamazaki instead of Rei SOMEONE do me a favour AND FLAME ME. JEEZ. I will go back and fix it. SAKURA'S EX IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE REI! Sorry again. I went back and fixed chapter two. Really sorry guys.

Thanx to:

**_Musette Fujiwara:_** yes yes, sorry for the mix up.. AGAIN! really sorry, plz do forgive me. thnx for the review :D

**_sakura li 19:_** thnx. Actually its Rei, not Yamazaki. I don't really know why, but Yamazaki is STUCK in my head. really sorry, and thnx!

**_Green Blanket:_** Thnx, trying to update as fast as I can!

**_Animefreakkagome:_** hehe, glad you like it!

**_ldyxcuti3:_** glad you like it :D

**_Ladybutterfly:_**WOW really glad you like it!

**_psycho-pyro-shrink:_** hehe he screams to annoy her, its something I do lol most of the annoying stuff you guys read in this story is most likely going to be about my adventures through highschool. hehe 1.annoying.chiq.lol anywho, glad you like it!

**_a hopefull dream:_** LOL PEE? hahaha. ookay welcome back! Happy you think its funny, cuz thats exactly what I'm aiming for. ic ic, thnx for the info, much obliged :D. and no probs, I like mentioning reviewers.

**_Mystical-Dreamer57: _**nope, but good guess. Am glad you"L-O-V-E this" hehehe

**_amy01: _**Kay, thnx for the review :D

aww so many reviews, I opened my hotmail, and it was like a whole list of umm, this not just a humor and romance fic, it MOST likely will have some angst .. but later on, just to make it more interesting. But the main core of it is humor. :D

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

chapter 3

AGAIN?

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

As the lunch bell rang Sakura grabbed her things and ran to class.

'YES I'm NOT late' she thought, as she happily walked into her Japanese class and sat down in her seat.

_**Sakura POV**_

Woohoo. I wasn't late! FINALLY. Even the teacher was surprised, HA! I showed her, she told me once that I would never ever be early for her class if I didn't try harder. AND I WASN'T EVEN TRYING TODAY! Hehe, my lucky day. And so as the teacher rambled on and on about sentense structure and what not I started my daily Japanese class sleep session. Tomoyo had named it that, I ALWAYS slept in Japanese class, seeing how it was so easy for me. As I closed my head I found myself thinking about todays events.

I wonder why hes so damn persistant, I mean, shouldn't he have gotten some kind of hint that I really didn't want him there. Well .. its not that I dont want him there, he's just really annoying. It would have been so much easier if Rei and I were still .. together. MAN I'm such an idiot, I should have become friends with all those popular girls when I had the chance. Stupid Rei was so persistant that I hang out with them. It would have been so much easier right now, I wouldn't be going through any of this.

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura sat, her head resting on the wooden desk. Eyes closed, her face looked so perfect, so emotionless, so peaceful. It was be impossible to tell that she was thinking about anything.

Suddenly there was a very loud "HI SAKURA"

Sakura jumped up thinking _oh god not him ..AGAIN_

But it wasn't Syaoran. Sakura glared at the boy wondering what he was doing here

"What Yukio?" she growled (a/n Don;t know if this is a real name, it just came to my head. So I just wrote it down, as well as the teachers name. Dont kill me :)

" How are you doing?" he asked taking the empty chair/desk beside her.

"Just peachy." she gritted

"Sooo .. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the halloween dance, seeing that your not going with anyone" he asked hopefully

"How do you know I'm not going with someone" she growled

"Uhm, you are going with someone? Are you going with Rei?"

"Whether I am going with Rei, or with no one, is NONE of YOUR concern" she exclaimed

"Why not?" he said coldly "If your not going with any one, just come with me. I'm sure you don't want to go alone." he said smirking. He knew Sakura hated most of the guys in the school, and plus no one would ask her out anyway. Everyone was too scared of Rei. He had a very scary reputation.

"Yukio, leave me alone." she said silently.

"Just come with me," he persisted "No one else will ask you out anyway" Yukio blurted, and turned red. he had said the one thing that no one had said to her, as of yet. Sakura's heart shattered, just a little though. Hearing those lines, they were true, yes, no one would ask her out. Everyone was too scared of Rei.Yet, no one had said it, until now. And saying it made it so much more real, so much more obvious.

Sakura turned away "Get away from me,Yukio" she spat

"Please, I didn't mean that, come on,just come with me."

"NO. I am already going with someone." she blurted _oh shit!_

"Who?" he asked, shocked

"That's none of your business." _Shit shit shit, who am I going with? NO ONE. Why the hell .. jeez me and my big mouth.Great, just awesome_

"You know if Rei finds out..."

"Just tell me who your going with, I'll make sure Rei doesn't find out"

"pfft, right sure, more like you'll make sure he DOES find out"

"Who Are You Going With,Kinomoto" he spat out getting up from the desk

"She's going with me, so stop harrassing her." came a cold voice from behind Yukio.

Both, Sakura and Yukio turned their heads in shock. And there standing just infront of them was Syaoran.

"Pfft, as if she would go out with you." yukio said amused.

"If she won't go with me, you have even worse of a chance, so why are you bothering her?" Syaoran retorted

"Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?" Yukio smirked

"Shouldn't you be kissing a teacher's ass or something?" Syaoran said, making Yukio's smirk vanish

"Shut the fk up and get lost." Yukio said. A very bold move, no one talked to Syaoran like that. Of course Rei had a reputation, but Syaorans rep wasn't all that great either. Actually,it was worse then Rei's, but most people didn't know, because his was street rep. (a/n street rep is like how ur known on the streets, or the "hood", ghetto .bla bla bla. just a little info for those who may be lost :)

Syaoran grabbed Yukios collar and gritted his teeth "I'm.Saying.This.Once.And.I'm.Not.Going.To.Say.It.Again...Leave.Her.Alone." he said letting Yukio go, and watching him go back to his desk.

Sakura stared at what had just happened. _The hell was that all about .. _

"SOO SAKURA-CHAN" Syaoran screamed in her ear, making her fall from her chair.

"OOOWWWW" Sakura screamed as the class stared at her "YOU JACKASS, THAT HURT"

"hehehe" Syaoran laughed, but his laugh was cut short by the teachers screaming

"MR.LI, I SAW THAT! YOUR JAPANESE MARKS ARE VERY LOW, NO WONDER YOU ARE IN THIS CLASS, A YEAR BELOW THE CLASS YOU SHOULD BE IN. NOT ONLY DO YOU SLEEP IN CLASS, BUT NOW YOUR ALSO ANNOYING OTHER CLASS MEMBERS? DETENTION!"

"damn" Syaoran whispered, sitting beside Sakura

"Soo, Sakura do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?" he asked, once she had sat back up.

Sakura tried her best to ignore him._ Ignore him Sakura, don't answer. Stupid jerk, made me fall off my stupid chair. I should wack him. Or maybe.. i'll get Touya after him. MUAHAHAH even better.YES he will DIEEE _Sakura thought, not noticing she had a very evil cheshire grin on her face

"Umm, Sakura?" Syaoran poked her, watching her facial expression turn from anger to an evil smile "Why are you smiling to yourself?" he asked amused

"Oh uhhh.." Sakura blushed

"Aww your blushing" he nudged her, wiggling his eyebrows

"SHUT UP LI, I WAS PLANNING YOUR DEATH!" she blurted

"OOOH, death by the hands of fair Sakura! What a death indeed, I await it eagerly" he said kissing her on the cheek.

The class stared in awe. First, at the behaviour of the ever so silent and cold Li. And second at the GIGANTIC vein that was popping out of Sakura's head. And even more so now at when Sakura had wacked Syaoran across his head, causing him to get a great big bump.

"Oowww" he caressed his head.

"DONT KISS ME, JACKASS" she yelled as the bell rang. Stomping on his foot she left for fourth period, her favourite. Physical education.

Sakura got changed and headed out to the field. They were going to play soccer today, she loved the sport. Not as much as volleyball, but soccer was amazing too. Her smile faded as she stepped onto the field.

_**Sakura POV**_

NOOOOOOO! I hate my life! Stupid Li's class had to have stupi soccer right now. Stupid teacher is going to tell us that we have to share the stupid field with them. GRRR. I HATE HIM! OOOO I am soo telling Touya about him!

_**Normal POV**_

There was a loud wolf whistle as Sakura stepped onto the soccer field. A vein popped on her head as she turned to see none other than ...

uzi: hope u liked the chapter! And if any one has any ideas I could put in here, I'd be glad to hear them :D. thnx!


	4. Short Shorts

Thnx to:

**rukz**

**_Mystical-Dreamer57_**:lol np, and yes indeed Sakura is dense, but THANK GOD not super extra sweet like they make her out to be in the show. Grr, I hate that XD

.**_I.Am.Lirin.:_** hehe I KNEW, I knew that name from SOMEWHERE and i was thinking to myself there's something missing to it .. lol the "T" .. o well I'll just keep it Yukio, new name hehe

**_a hopefull dream:_** hehe very smart cookie. YEA I DID, omg 3 cheers for me. Hip Hip Hooray! Hip Hip .. nvm .. -.-"

**_Animefreakkagome:_** oi, no tackling I get that enuff from 2 brothers XD, thnx for the review thoo :D:D

**_BaByKiChi:_**

**_czakali:_** eww why would she wanna go with syaoran, HE IS SO ANNOYING. lol. don't worry I'll remind her ...EVENTUALLY .. muahaha :P

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

Chapter 4

Short Shorts

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

_**Sakura POV**_

Ignooooree himm. TOTALLY IGNORE HIM. Keep your eyes on the track, and your mind on runnning. Not on him, no way, don't let your mind think about him. oh damn, I'm thinking about him.

_**Normal POV**_

The girls were running laps around the track, while the boys were doing warm-ups, and then they would switch. Sakura ran, she was very fast, but also very lazy, but everytime she came anywhere near Syaoran was standing she would sprint away. Everyone thought that was odd, becaue you could see the unusualy pattern. Lag, lag, lag, lag .. SPRINT .. lag, lag, lag, lag SPRINT, turn around, see Li waving, SPRINT EVEN FASTER. Some of the students were laughing, others were thinking _'wooow what a weirdo'_

And then when they switched. Everytime Syaoran would run past her, Sakura would stop whatever stretch she was doing and suddenly plop down on the ground, so to make sure he wouldn't see her bending over. And in one case, the teacher caught her .. poor Sakura.

"Ms. Kinomoto, why are you sitting on the ground while everyone else is doing pelvic thrusts?" she asked mercilessly standing over Sakura with her black whistle in hand

"I- umm"

" umm what? Get up young lady! I want to see you do 40 pelvic thrusts before you can get into the game." she hollered before walking away to make the teams. ( a/n pelvic thrust is the exercise where you move your hip all the way around in a circle, bah! can't explain it properly, sorta like hoola hooping )

"damn" Sakura took over 15 minutes to finish them, because every time Syaoran passed her she would stop and glare at him, where as he would grin, wave and run off. They would do this EVERY time he passed her. The students eventually got accustomed to it, and no longer had howling fits of laughter that sent them to detention.

-- during the game --

Sakura had the ball, running up with it, she passed it to Rika as she neared the goal. Rika power kicked the ball ..

right into the goalie's head, it bounced back and hit Sakura on the head, and sailed past the very surprised goalie, who was still rubbing her head.

"YAAAAAAYYYY" the team cried

"GOOD ONE SAKURAAA"

"WE WONN!

"YE YE" (a/n: they won because Im just too lazy to write about the whole game. lol, nothing interesting really happened, they just played soccer. :)

"Alright Girls, gather up" the teacher called

" Gomen Chiharu" Sakura said running over to the poor goalie.

" It's okay Sakura, don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt that much" Chiharu said holding her head walking towards the teacher.

Sakura followed, but, to her idiocy, looked over to the soccer game the grade 12 boy's were having. That's when she caught Syaoran's eye.

He waved "HII SAKURAA" he screamed, hands frantically in the air

" BYEE SYAORAAANN" she screamed back, giving him the finger. (a/n oh my! Is she ever rude! hehe)

Almost everyone noticed the flash of anger behind Syaoran's eyes, but it quickly turned into a VERY evil glint.

He walked toward the mid field .. and did some random moves. All the boys started laughing, and the coach was barking mad. This caught all the girls attention

Sakura looked closer. He was dancing.

_**Sakura POV**_

What the hell is he doing.

Wait, he's saying something ... or rather singing something. Ew, why is he making a mockery out of himself. What an idiot she thought turning around, but her head quickly flipped around as she heard a few words of the song, which was growing loud as the other boys joined in one bye one.

"WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS? SAKURA WEARS SHORT SHORTS"

WHAT THE FKING HELL? O MY GOD!

_**Normal POV**_

'I AM GOING TO ANNIHILATE HIM' thought sakura as she stalked into the other half of the field. 'NO WAIT, FIRST I'LL KILL ERIOL AND THEN I'LL KILL HIM. OR I'LL MAKE HIM WATCH WHILE I KILL ERIOL, AND THEN I'LL KILL HIM. YES AND BEFORE THAT I'LL TELL TOUYA. THATS IT! I'VE GOT IT THE PERFECT PLAN MUAHAHA!'

A vein popped as she neared the singing

"Who wears short--" Syaoran's voice was stopped by a sudden whack across his head by a very very angry auburn haired girl. Her fists were balled up, and not one, but TWO veins were popping on her head. She growled, literally.

"GRR" she growled. "LI, YOU ARE SO DEAD" she screamed. At this very moment everyone watched in shock as Syaoran started running down the field and Sakura chased after him.

"Can't catch me Ms. short shorts" he screamed over his head

"GET BACK HERE YOU JERK" she ran after him

"NOPE YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST

"OOOOH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" and she did.

Sakura tackled him onto the ground, and landed right on top of him

"Oh, I didn't know you liked to be on top" he said, eyebrows wiggling.

Oh how she HATED that!

"SHUT UP" she screamed strangling him " IM GONNA PULL OFF YOUR EYEBROWS IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN"

"Do --choke-- What-- choke-- THIS?" he managed to breathe out and wiggled his eyebrows.

"AAARRRGGHHH YOU'RE SO HOPELESS" her grip tightened

"I --choke C-cant -- choke-- Breathe -- choke -- Saku --choke-- ra"

"GOOD MAYBE I'LL SCREW UP SOME VOCAL CORDS AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ANNOY ME ANYMORE" she yelled. Looking at him, she realized that he was going purple. She looked into his amber eyes and suddenly blushed. Why, who knows? But at that moment she let go of him.

"Thank you" he gasped and stared at her mischieviously

"Whatever as long as you STOP annoying me."

"Its fun" he replied

Sakura's eyes turned red, and a vein popped out.

"OH NO, the monstrous vein" Syaoran mocked as Sakura's hands balled up into fists

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry" he said genuinely

Sakura sighed and looked away. Neither of them realized that both classes were staring at them in amusement. It was actually a very funny site, Sakura sitting on top of Syaoran, balled fists.

Syaoran looked at her in amusement "I understand you like to be on top, but even I don't think this is the right type of behaviour for public"

Sakura blushed a crimson red realizing that she was still on top of him.

"Aww how cute, your blush--" he was cut off by another whack to his head

"OOWW" he howled in pain as he watchedSakura walk away into the change room

"AND DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN, LI" she screamed running back, stomping on his foot and walking away again.

-- At her locker --

"No, sorry Tomoyo, can you tell her that I can't come for rehearsal today because I have a detention?" Sakura said to the raven haired girl standing beside her, as she tried to stuff her bag with her books.

"Yea, don't worry I will, and do you have all your lines memorized" she asked her Amethyst eyes glowing, as her boyfriend walked up to her.

"Yep, I have them--YOU" Sakura screamed when she noticed Eriol standing beside Tomoyo "YOU, YOU,YOU" she poked his chest, backing him against the wall. " I HATE YOU" she screamed " YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT. I'M TELLING TOUYA ABOUT YOU AND SYAORAN. OOH YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET SOOO KILLED" she said with a crazed grin on her face

"Whats wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking at her friend in concern

" I HATE THEM BOTH TOMOYO, HIM FOR PUTTING SYAORAN UP TO THIS, AND SYAORAN -- JSUT FOR BEING SYAORAN. STUPID ANNOYING JERK, YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TODAY? HE SANG THE "WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS" SONG,AND HE PUT MYYY NAME!" she screamed

Both Tomoyo and Eriol stared at her, and cracked up into howling laughter

"WHAT!"

" Haha-He- haha-sang- haha-tha-hahah-that - hahahaha-song?" Tomoyo laughed from the ground

"YES now SHUT Up" seeing as the two wouldn't stop laughing, she walked off "I'm going to detention now. BYE JERKS"

uzi: very short chapter, not so funny. Sorry guys, just wasn't in the mood, I promise I'll make the next one better. Don't forget to review :D


	5. Detention: Part 1

Thnx to:

**_a hopefull dream:_** oh greaat ! thnx, uve lifted my mood. i was feelin bad cuz i thought it was not funni :D:D

**_Mystic-Dreamer57: _**Its true, shes too happy and dense for her own good. lol

**_czakli:_** lol, nah, jus thought to get you riled up. was hoping your next review to go something like this: WHAT EW TO SYAORAN. SHUT UP YOU OLD BAG! .. hehe .lol jking! LOL syaoran shows off TOO MUCH.

**_KawaiiInuyasha4841_**: yupp yupp screw Rei!. --stupid ugly rei, glares at Rei. throws a bag of flour, which magically appeared into my hands--

Rei: OW THAT HURT!

uzi: hehe, that wasnt MY flour bag, blame Syaoran.

Syaoran: huh .. wha?

**_devilwit: _**hehe thnx.

**_sakura li 19:_** lol dont laugh soo much, your stomachs gonna start hurting ! XD

**_.I.Am.Lirin:_** LOL, really how odd is it? is it as odd as mine? lol

**_rukz: _**your right, your right! --nods head-- all will be answered in this and the upcoming chapter

**_Animefreakkagome: _**OMG WHO TOLD YOU! -- eyes twitch-- whoever --twitch -- let my --twitch -- secret --twitch out. i"ll --twitch. KILL THEM MUAHAHA, and then call Touya after them. heheheh my evil plan XD lol, im too hyper for myself right now, perfect time to write this chappie, and annoy the HELL out of sakura.

**_Musette Fujiwara:_** Of course she will ..eventually, if I don't, i think she will come and kill me in my dreams. lol ! mm in my other story -- her stepfather is really intent on finding her, cuz if he doesn't, then she will be able to tell the police that he killed her step-mother, not to mention his DIRTY little secrets -- this does not include drinking -- which you will find out about later, once I start it up again! Syaoran doesnt think its her, she thinks its him.oh and you will see why syaoran is SO ANNOYING to sakura in this and the upcoming chapter

**_Miha-chan:_** lol, glad you like it. I love irritating Sakura ! hehehe --grins evilly--

**_Rayoshi Yazuki:_** thnx

**_simply-0bsessed:_** thnx

**_kimmygoldenangel:_** aww thank you!

**_dbzgtfan2004:_** thnx

**_Chibi-Cookies: _**thnx.

**_uzi: _**sorry guys, for not being able to update. So many things have happened .. ive been sick :( .. and eXtra busy. I kinda had to force this chapter, no WAY was I gonna make you guys wait any longer. But hopefully it will turn out good, cuz im in a good mood :D:D ..( hehe finally made my own movie && watched the argos game. YE YE WE ROCK .. hehe we won 31 - 6. wow montreal sux .. ANYwhoo .. im sure you guys dont carea bout football .. o wells :D on with the STORY ! )

Key terms:

... - time lapse

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

chapter 5:

Detention.

Part 1.

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

_**Sakura POV**_

"Hello, Sakura." came a voice as I walked into detention hall.

"Hello, sensei" I replied, giving him the detention slip, and taking my seat at the back near the window. There weren't many people at detention today, actually there were only 3 including me, and both of them were already packing to leave. I watched the girl as she packed her bag, gave the teacher her excusal note and explained about having a doctor's appointment, and that she and her brother would finish off their time tomorrow. The teacher noded, and they left.

_Lucky bums. _I stared out the window, it was so nice outside and I could see the soccer team running laps.

_**Normal POV**_

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Sakura laughed pointing out the window, completely forgeting the little fact that she was in detention.

"Uh .. Sakura?" the teacher gave her a concerned look

"Oh uh snicker sorry teehee sensai" she managed, with tiny fits of laughter.

_**Sakura POV**_

Damn soccer player. HAD to jump on Yukio, making me laugh. HAHAH, but he jumped Yukio, HAHAHA I think I should make him some brownies for doing that ... naaah! ... I'll make some brownies and eat them myself. INFRONT of Yukio. HA!.

_**Normal POV**_

"Sakura, please stay seated. I need to go to the teachers lounge to pick up some papers, I should be back shortly. DO NOT LEAVE until I come back." The teacher said before he left (a/n he doesnt have a name ...cuz im too lazy to give him one.)

"Hai, sensai" Sakura replied, turning her head back towards the window. The soccer team was packing to go inside because it had started raining.

' OO its raining'. Sakura's eyes lit up as she watched the rain, completely zoning out.

_** somewhere outside of the nurses office **_

"Damn, she hits hard" muttered the amber eyed kid as he headed out the door. Clutching a bag of ice over his head with one hand, and a pink slip that said _DETENTION Late Excusal _ in the other. Ofcourse some of the kids, that were lingering behind in the hallways making plans, turned to stare at this psycho man who was muttering to himself.

"Stupid .. Bloody .. " he muttered, glaring at anyone that he caught staring at him.

"SYAOORAAAAAAAAAAN" screamed a VERY high pitched voice, as he reached his locker.

' DAMN, I SWEAR she has a microphone in her throat somewhere. I'm gonna find it one day, and DESTROY it." he thought, as the girl with deep red eyes hugged him. Syaoran smiled at the thought of pulling out a tiny black nox from the girls mouth and stamping on it in victory.

"Y-yea MeiLing" he stuttered, snapping out of his joyous moment

"OMG! What HAPPENED?" Meiling screamed, pointing at his head.

"Uh .. I got hit .. " he blushed

"WHO HIT YOU?"

"Oh don't worry about that, listen, go home. I have to go to detention .. " he said stuffing his bag into his locker

"Why .. ?"

"Don't WORRY!" Syaoran said, as he waved good bye to his annoying cousin.

" ookay BYE SYAORAN-KUN" she waved, taking out her cellphone she called for the limo.

_**Syaoran POV**_

This is going to be the longest detention ever! Thank god, I don't live with mother, if she found out ..

God alone knows what she would have done ..

sigh

Stupid Kinomoto. Getting me in shit, and me? I'm just doin my stupid job .

But you gotta admit, shes kinda cute.

WTF!

_**Normal POV**_

Two kids walked by pointing and laughing at Syaoran, who was now banging his head against the wall muttering "impure thoughts, impure thoughts, impure thoughts."

_**Syaoran POV**_

Stupid teens. I glared at them, how dare they point and laugh at me? I was just trying to get my head out of my impure thoughts.

Sakura is NOT cute, she is one year younger then me.

She is NOT cute

Right brain?

**brain:** RIGHT !

SHE WILL NEVER BE CUTE ..OR HOT .OR SEXY .. oR BEAUTIFUL

**brain:** SHUT UP

OMG WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME

OH CRAP.

IM TALKING TO MY SELF

" I NEED TO GO TO A PSYCHIATRIST" oh shit, did I just say that out loud? THANK GOD, NO ONE IS HERE TO HEAR ME. That was a close one ..

ok, now, I seriously NEED to stop talking to myself.

ok stop in 3

3

2

1

stop

why havnt I stopped?

**_brain: _**OH GOD ! SHUT UP SYAORAN, YOUR GOING TO KILL YOURSELF

_** at detention **_

I walked into the detention room, only to find that there was no one there.

Stupid teacher. I know, I'm talking to myself again brain, want to make something of it?

**_brain:_** your an idiot .. hey isnt that Sakura?

I stared at the girl sitting near the window at the back of the class. It was Sakura. She hadn't noticed me yet. Looks like she's zoned out.

HEHEHE. Now time for my revenge !.

She looks so cute, just sitting there. Reminds me of when we were young ..

**_brain:_** what happen to ' she'll never be cute, or hot, or sexy, or beautiful'?

shut up brain, no one asked you

_**Normal POV**_

The chocolate haired boy tiptoed to where the auburn haired girl was sitting. She was completely lost in her own terrain of thoughts, and had not heard Syaoran walk up behind her. Of course, it may have had something to do with the fact that he was trying to be as discreet as possible, but we'll leave that for later.

Syaoran leaned into Sakura's ear.

" **OMG ! SHORT SHO--" **he screamed into her ear

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _** Sakura screamed, and fell of her chair

"Hahahaha"

Sakura looked up.

"YOU !" she pointed " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I WAS HOPING FOR PEACE AND QUIET IN DETENTION. NOO I AHTE YOU" she screamed and bashed him in the head with her fist

"owwwww"

"GOOD" she yelled " bastard, doesn't ever leave me alone."

Sakura muttered and walked to the other side of the class and sat down, glaring at the blackboard. Syaoran, inevitably, followed her and sat in the chair infront of her, facing her. (a/n you know when you sit in a chair, but backwards ... grr .. you know like .. BLAH forget it, he's facing her.)

"Im sorry" he whispered

" Get lost" she looked away from his ugly, annoying -- what am I saying? She looked away from his hot, innocent, amazingly GORGEOUS face.

"I'm really sorry, Sakura"

"FINE, just leave me alone"

"I ... ok .. " Syaoran turned around, no longer facing her.

_**Sakura POV**_

Why does he bother to annoy me, and then say sorry. Say sorry ONCE, and don't do it again, but noooooo say sorry a million times, and keep annoying me. HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK OUT.

O well, at least he's not staring anymore.

GAH I cant take this silence!

Maybe I was a little too mean to him.

Maybe I should say sorry.

Maybe ...

"Li?" no answer

"LI?" still no answer

What the hell ..

"Sya- Syaoran?"

"Yea?"

"I-I'm sorry .. "

"Hehe, its okay"

_**Normal POV**_

A grinning Syaoran turned around to a smiling Sakura. Looking into his face, she realized she couldn't take it, no matter how annoying he was, he was also VERY cute. She had to look away.

"Soo, what were you thinking about before?" asked Syaoran witha mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Hmm, nothing really. Just about how I should make a voodoo doll of Yukio and torture him" Sakura smiled " Buuuuuuuuuuuut, I'd rather make one of YOU,and torture YOU untill you die" she joked, turning to face him with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, again with the death talk?" he asked innocently "Oh Sakura I welcome thee. To die by thine hands is to feel -- "

"SHUT UP, SHAKESPEARE" she screamed. Blushing furiously, she ran towards the front of the class and sat down.

Syaoran stared at her and went to sit beside her

"Ooh, you run FAST" he whispered

"All the better to GET AWAY FROM YOU" she glared

"Ooh, you scream so loud" he said putting his index finger into his ear, to block out her voice.

"All the better to make you DEAF"

"Ooh, your MEAN"

"All the better to PISS YOU OFF"

"Ooh, you have pretty lips .. " Sakura blushed "Are you going to say ' all the better to kiss you, my dear?; "

She turned RED, upon feeling the heat of her face, she turned around and slapped Syaoran

"I HOPE YOU DIE, LI !"

"Hehe, you know you don't want that..I'm never going to wash this cheek" he said grinning, putting his and to his cheek where she had slapped him.

"GRRRR" she growled, glaring at him.

"WOW, so life like. Whats the point of going to the zoo, when you can see a real lion .. er lionness, righ HERE. Maybe I should sell tickets! OO, free money!" he joked, quickly backing away from her

"YOU JACKASS!" she ran after him, chasing him around the classroom " I WILL KILL YOUUUUU."

"Not this again Sakura."

"SHUT UP."

"You know we dont always have to play tag, just tell me you want to be on top" he said suddenly stopping

" AAARRRGGHH" she screamed from half way across the room, and charged at Syaoran. Unfortunately ...

she didn't see the chair.

Sakura felt a hand on her waist, holding on to her. She looked up, right into the amber eyes of her mortal enemy, and she felt something. Something she would have gave ANYTHING to not have felt. Something she dreaded.

"Should have known you would be this pretty, even close up" he whispered, eyes smiling mischieviously

"Syaoran ... "

"yes hunny bunny?"

" ... L -- l-" she muttered staring at him

" l--?" he questioned

" LET GO" she slapped him

"Ow" he jerked away, I thought you were gonna say I love you ..

"PFFT, YOU WISH"

Sakura sat down, and OBVIOUSLY Syaoran sat down right infront of her facing her. Neither said anything. Sakura stared out the window, while Syaoran put his head on Sakura's desk and stared at the floor, willing himself to go to sleep.

"Soo Sakura .. " he began

"I don't want to hear it, Li" she said without looking at him

"Heh, sorry" he chuckled

"Li, You ALWAYS say sorry. Do you ever mean it?" Still she didnt look at him

"Hmm, no usually I don't. But this time I do, because I know I made you mad. And I can't live with you being mad at me." He looked at Sakura, she was just staring at him.

_**Syaoran POV**_

I wonder if she remembers, she's just staring .. she MUST remember..

_XxX Flashback XxX_

_A very young Sakura sat in the sand box, making a little castle. She had been working very heard on it, and it was almost done. She leaned back to admire her work, when suddenly someone crashed into it._

_Looking up, she saw two amber eyes looking down at the castle_

_"Sakura I'm soo sorry, I really didn't mean it" the boy cried, as he saw tears spring into the little girl's eyes._

_"You always say your sorry, Xiao Lang. Do you ever mean it? Noo. Last time you pulled my hair, and you said sorry, but you kept doing it. And then after that you kept on tickeling me, and when I fell you said sorry, but you kept on tickleing me. Do your sorry's mean anything" she cried, jumping up she ran to her favourite tree in the whole park, sat down and started crying._

_The boy walked up to her and hugged her_

_"Hmm, no usually I don't. But this time I do, because I made you mad. And I can't live with you being mad at me."_

_The girl looked up and smiled._

_XxX End of flashback XxX_

_**Sakura POV**_

What the HELL? How does he know ..Who told him .. OMG

_**Normal POV**_

"Do you know XIAO LANG?" she asked, her emerald eyes wide, with shock and happiness

"Huh?" Syaoran asked confused

"OMG. Xiao Lang. He was my best friend when we were really really young. He had to leave for china, but I don't know if he came back or not. No one ever told me. But that was his line, and you said it perfectly, exactly like him. He used to say it just like that. With the same expression and everything. And he only said it when he was very very sorry. You MUST know him." she rambled, eyes filled with happiness.

"Uhh .. sure I know him .. " Syaoran said solemnly

_**Syaoran POV**_

Damn ...

uzi: well we got some insight into our craaaazy syaoran's brain. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter, next one will be up MUCH MUCH MUCH sooner! o and REVIEW PLZ. the more reviews, the faster chapter updates :D.

-uzi


	6. Detention: Part 2

Uzi: As I Said before, doing smaller updates now. They make more sense not to mention they are faster. Sorry, Yes I know I apologize a lot but end up doing the same thing in the end, I hardly ever have the time to write anymore. Very sorry.

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

chapter 5:

Detention.

Part 2.

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx --

"YOU DOO" squealed a very very excited emerald eyed girl. "O MY GOD, I CANT BELIEVE IT. YOU HAVE TO RE-INTRODUCE ME TO HIM. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"

"Huh? Introduce you to who?" Syaoran asked, still stuck in his own deep thoughts

"TO .. Xiao lang" her eyes narrowed in suspicion

"OH. Yea of course. I will, one day."

"TOMORROW???"

"..."

"PLEEEAAASEEEE!!" she begged, pushing her face closer to his, so that now it was a mere two inches away.

"um no, he's busy tomorrow."

"Oh.. well then when?"

"How about, after the halloween dance, that is if you come with me."

"I am coming with you" she replied solemnly "Remember Japanese class?"

"Oh yea, ok well I'll tell him to come to the halloween dance."

"Oh ok .. " she sighed, sitting down.

_**Sakura POV**_

O my god, I can't believe he knows him!!!. I'm finally going to see him again after so long. I wonder if he still remembers me. Tomoyo was so right. Damn that woman she can read me like a book. Sigh, I can't believe I still like him. Oh no! I'm blushing

_**Syaoran POV**_

What the heck did I get myself into? Exactly what am I going to tell her?

_**brain:**_ I dont know, dont ask me. It was your own doing.

And YOUR supposed to be the smart one.

_**brain: **_yea. smarter then YOU. smart enough to know that you shouldn't have told her that you knew him. Smart enough to know that you should have told her it was you. Smart enough to—

yea yea yea shut up. You talk too much

_**brain:**_ Hmph, I am a part of YOU. Idiot. --mutters—

She looks so deep in thought staring at the blackboard like that. Wonder what she's thinking. HAHA she's blushing. I wonder why. Hmm.

_**Normal POV**_

"Uhh, Sakura?" Syaoran poked her

"Mhhm" she replied bringing herself back to reality.

"Why are you blushing?"

"..." she stared "Uhh, no, I wasn't" she lied

" Yes, you were "

"NO, I wasn't."

"... Do you think I'm blind?"

" ... "

"Shut up Li. I.WAS.NOT.BLUSHING." she replied, turning her head away from him and staring out the window.

"..." Syaoran rested his hand in his arms, and continued, trying to get himself to sleep.

Sakura's eyes widened, as she stared at the rain. The weather had been just fine, a while ago. Well, just fine in Sakura's eyes. Nothing like a little bit of rain to freshen up the day .. but now? It was pouring, and I don't mean pouring, I mean _**P-O-U-R-I-N-G**_. The sky was black and the soccer field was drenched,any more water and it would have become a pool..And to top it all off, the rain didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon.

_'Where is this bloody teacher?' _Sakura thought to herself in anxiety. Looking up at the clock, she sighed. _' Hopefully it won't start to thunder.'_

_' Well ... atleast not until I get home to -- '_

_**-- BOOOOOOM --**_a/n heh, I don't know how to spell out the sound of thunder, soo that will have to do :)

_'Speak of the __**FING **__devil !!!! ' _Sakura thought, as she went stiff with fear. Her emerald eyes, now the size of saucers, with horror.

_**-- BOOOOOMM --- **_

"Omg .. omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg" she whispered, clenching on to the side of her desk. Syaoran, who had been sleeping peacefully, woke to the sound of thunder. Sighing, he looked up to a very very stiff and scared Sakura. Staring at the blackboard, eyes wide apart, she was clenching on to the desk like it was her last life support.

" Sakura ... " Syaoran asked carefully

"Sakura" He said again, when he didn't get a reply

Silence.

"Sak--"

**"HOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** Sakura screamed as there was a loud **BOOOOOOM** and the power turned off.

**" OMYGOD O MY GOD O MY GODD O MY FING GODD OMYGOD OMY---" **

"SHUT UP, SAKURA" Syaoran yelled, interrupting her ranting.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b" she struggled

" Its ok, just shut up for a minute."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b..."

"SHUT UP, SAKURA! OMG"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b .. "

Syaoran slapped his hand over her mouth, to stop her fruitless attempts to say the word " but ".

"It's okay," he whispered "Let's go" he reached for her hand, and pulled her up " We're going to leave the building ok? Just follow ...erm .. hold on to my hand. OK? It's going to be alright."

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-aaayy" she beathed out.

Syaoran led the way, holding onto Sakuras hand, very very tightly. Sakura didn't mind though, she was holding on just as hard, maybe even harder. Teeth chattering in fear, she prayed for them to get out of the dark as soon as possible.

Syaoran however, was the exact contrast of Sakura. Amber eyes glowed with determination as he led the way to the exit. He felt Sakura run past him, as soon as he opened the door. He saw most of the fear lift from her face as she gasped for breath at the front of the school. She drew herself up ready to thank the boy in front of her for practically saving her life – no I'm not exaggerating the least bit here—until he cried out.

"OMG SAKURA! LOOK--" and he was cut off by her scream.

uzi: r&r please. Motivation is dying out.


	7. Saved Her Life

"O MY GOD" Wide- eyed she screamed, waving her arms frantically in the middle of the rain. "Get it OFF, get it off get it off!!" Seemed as though the girl would have a heart attack if someone didn't get the black, large spider off the front of her shirt. However, she was much too busy freaking out to notice anything else, and that's when she felt someone tackle her to the ground.

She looked at the body of the young, not to mention HOT, man that had tackled her. His breath came out fast as he stared at the long thick metal pole that lay on the ground where moments ago she had been. Sakura stared at the pole, eyes wide with fear, spider long forgotten. Tearing her eyes away from the pole, she stared into Syaoran's. Neither commented on the awkward position they were in; Syaoran on top of Sakura, both gazing into each others eyes, in the middle of the rain! How romantic! (But of course, that's not what they were thinking.)

The enchanted silence was broken as Sakura threw her arms around a very shocked Syaoran, as she breathed out, "Y – you saved my life! Thank you! Thank-you so much!"

"Y- Yea no problem," he whispered as he turned around desperately trying to hide his beet red face. "You would have noticed too, if you weren't so engrossed in your spider."

"But still, thank you so much!" She replied, emerald eyes shining despite her chattering teeth.

"I think you should go home, before you catch a cold." Syaoran looked at her with concern, before taking his jacket off "here."

"…No it's okay! You'll be cold!"

"No, trust me, I'm very warm-blooded."

"…"

"JUST TAKE IT!" he shoved it at her

"…okay…"

"So … can I walk you home…?"

"erm.. sure?" Sakura smiled politely and started walking in the direction of her house, leaving Syaoran standing.

"So.. Sakura. What happened between you and Rei?" Syaoran started as he caught up to her.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? So why all this?"

"Don't worry about it, Syaoran."

"Wow, that was harsh." Syaoran smiled

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that I just-- I'd rather not talk about it now." She replied avoiding his eyes

"Sure. No prob--"

"Hey SYAORAN!" Called a voice. Four guys stood by the corner of a small restaurant, completely ignoring the rain. "I thought you said you weren't into that stuff" the same boy grinned wolfishly as he nodded towards Sakura. Sakura cringed.

"Give me a second Sakura." Syaoran whispered as he made his way to the guys. "What did you say?"

"..."

"She is not like that, I better not catch you saying shit about her OR hitting on her because I know how you are, Sei!" Syaorans eyes turned cold.

"Sorry dude."

"Yea whatever." Syaoran said as he bumped fists with the rest of the guys and headed back towards Sakura.

"Lets go" he smiled leading the way

"Who where they?"

"Just some friends."

"Oh. I see." Sakura came to a stop infront of her house "Well, here we are. By the way, thanks for rescuing me" she blushed

"Not a problem" Syaoran looked away, blusing. (but SAKURA didn't notice)

"Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Weeeeellll, now that you mention it. Wanna come to the halloween dance with me?"

"Sure, if you introduce me to Xiao Lang again."

"Err. Sure no problem. I'll introduce you to him at the dance okay?"

"Another thing, how come you always annoy me?"

"ITS FUN" Syaoran grinned as he saw a Sakura's vein pop out once again. He slowly backed away.

Sakura growled, glared at Syaoran and stalked into her house. Leaving a chuckling Syaoran to make his way home in the rain.

Uzi: Not as funny. But its getting there. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay. r&r please.


	8. The new girl

Uzi: LOL. I'm glad my story makes you laugh, but today I read a review that made me laugh. It went something like this: "Where the hell have you been? I have waited like a year for this chapter... UPDATE SOON!"

I have been off studying . . School is finally over so I plan on getting down to working my butt off and HOPEFULLY finishing this. Again, my apologies seem to be very useless, but I feel as though I must. SORRY!!!!! '

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx –

Chapter 8:

The new girl

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx –

"Hiya Sakura." Tomoyo grinned as Sakura sat down beside her.

"Heyy" She yawned. The tardy, emerald eyed beauty had for the past three days been coming to school on time. It would have been a personal best – if only someone was counting.

"I heard what happened last night" The raven haired girl grinned, her mysterious eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Oh yea? What happened?" She replied uninterested; unknowing.

"You and Syaoran" That got her attention.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT!!!" She was flabbergasted "H-How do you know?" _She was spying on us!_ Sakura's eyes twitched.

"My dear Sakura," Tomoyo patted Sakura. "My dear naive Sakura , you need to keep in mind, that I am after all, TOMOYO!!"

-Sakura's sweat dropped.-

"I am Tomoyo. I know everything; you need to remember that, my dear Saku—"

Sakura had stopped paying attention to her now delusional friend and was staring at the new girl standing beside the teacher. She had a cold hard look to her face as she judged the classroom full of chattering teenagers. She had long dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"Students, please take your seats." The teacher yelled over the noise.

The chattering stopped as students noticed the new girl. Some boys sighed at her beauty, some girls moaned.

"Class, as you can see we have a new student," The teacher stated in an unusually happy voice "She comes from America. Please introduce yourself."

"I am Richota Lin." The girl smiled as she stepped forward" I was born and raised in America. I am here because a very close friend comes to this school and I really missed him."

At the mention of another man in her life, girls around the room sighed with relief as the boys moaned.

"Hmm, you may sit beside Sakura Kinomoto. Ms. Kinomoto, please raise your hand."

"Hi! I am To--"

"That's great," Ignoring Tomoyo Richota turned to Sakura. "So, _you're_ Kinomoto? Well Kinomoto, It's nice to finally meet you. It's very nice." She smirked and took her seat.

Bewildered, Sakura turned to the board avoiding Tomoyo's eyes as she accepted a little note.

_What the hell was that?_

_I have noooo idea. I don't even know her._ Sakura scribbled back and settled in for a long English lesson.

_**- Sakura POV-**_

"'kay Tomoyo, I'll meet you at lunch." I waved as I headed out to Chemistry class. So far today has been a relieving but very awkward day. Relieving because Syaoran has not managed to bug me yet, actually I haven't seen him at all. Awkward, well I'm sure you can guess why. It's not everyday that I get American girls giving me dirty looks all through first period. Despite all that, she WAS pretty. I wonder how she knows me though; I don't think I've ever met her before.

_**-Lunch Bell Rings-**_

_**-Normal POV-**_

"Sakura! Over here," Tomoyo waved her over from underneath the cherry blossom tree. "So, how was chemistry class?"

"Oh, the usual, except we now have one more annoying bitch in the class."

There was a gasp "SAKURA, you SWORE!" It was Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't do anything to her but she's AFTER ME, FOR NO REASON." A haggard Sakura sat on the ground.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know why but she keeps making stupid comments about me coming in second. It really doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Eriol asked as he sat beside Tomoyo.

"Oh, nothing, forget it."

The rest of the lunch period passed by easily with Sakura sulking about her new found problem and Tomoyo and Eriol trying to find ways to solve it.

_**-Lunch Bell Rings-**_

"Let's go Sakura, or you'll be late."

"No, you guys go I'll go throw our garbage out, it's my turn this time anyway."

"'Kay don't be late though!" Tomoyo called over her shoulder as she walked off with Eriol to music class; Sakura however, had Japanese class.

Sakura trudged along the familiar route to the garbage can.

_WHY is it so far away? I think it's a conspiracy to make students late and then to give them detention. I KNOW it is._

Throwing her garbage away, Sakura turned around to head back to the school and stopped. There was Rei, not 3 meters away from her and he was with another girl. He hadn't noticed her; he was too busy touching the other girl, kissing the other girl.

Sakura gasped as the other girl turned around to reveal her face; furious Sakura stalked over.

"YOU BASTARD! You accused ME of cheating? Who the hell do you think you are? AND WITH HER? I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! EVER!

"Sakura I--"

"Save it for someone who gives a damn, because I sure as hell don't." Sakura stalked away with tears brimming her eyes.

_I can't believe it._

Sakura, now shaking with tears was standing in someone else's shadow. "Sakura? What's wrong?" A deep worried voice asked.

Uzii: Well that's it for now; I'll try to write another chapter in two, three days. Hope you liked it. By the way, I got a review asking if I found my 6 chapters. No, I didn't, and I'm just starting to rewrite them.

I know its wrong of me to ask

But please.

R&R


	9. MrRight

Uzii: WOW, you guys are great. A year has passed, and you are still here :) I'm so glad!

Some of you are wondering "6 chapters, what six chapters?" Well, about a year ago I wrote 6 chapters for this fanfic. My internet wasn't working so I never got to upload them and by the time I had regained access to internet, I kinda lost them. Heh.

Oh and by the way, thanks for the reviews! I was shocked when I read some of them. Many of you guessed that the new girl knows Syaoran; actually I got a lot of guesses that linked Richota and Syaoran. Well, you are in for a surprise! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Anything in _ITALICS_ is a thought.

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx –

Chapter 9:

Mr. Right

-- xxxxxxxxxxxx –

If she didn't have a great family and two very best friends she would ask why life was so cruel to her. She would wonder over endless cups of hot chocolate what it was that she had done to annoy lady fate. How could so many things go wrong in one day, especially, when yesterday was so beautiful?

Wouldn't you, in your hour of need, want to be surrounded by friends? But what had lady fate chucked at Sakura?

"Yukio…" Sakura seethed, tears vanishing as quickly as they arrived. "What do you want?" Her emerald eyes glared at him full force; oh, if looks could kill.

"I was worried about you," His face was full of worry, but the one thing the young girl knew was to look at the eyes for emotion and his eyes harboured nothing but contempt.

"Yes, I am sure you are. Thank you very much, and now you may leave me alone." She began to walk off and the young man followed her relentlessly until they reached class where she took her usual seat and he began his normal routine of acting like a teachers pet.

_**-Somewhere else in the school before the bell-**_

An amber haired boy lazily walked in and out of the hallways as the girls giggled around him; he contemplated whether he should attend class or not. Would it be worth it? At least he would be able to see his elusive friend, if nothing else.

"Hello," sang a very exotic voice. Syaoran turned around and came face to face with a very pretty and new face.

"Err, hi!"

"I'm Richota Lin, and what's your name handsome?"

"…I'm Syaoran." He could tell she was interested in him, it was very obvious. Her one mistake was using the word 'handsome'. Syaoran was not a man with any concrete rules but he knew one thing, that he was not interested in loose women. Syaoran shrugged and walked off carelessly.

"So Syao, you don't mind if I call you Syao right?" She giggled and continued "What are you doing tonight?"

"…homework…" _Hahaha, funny one._

"Homework? Really? You don't strike me the type to care for homework."

"Oh, well, erm. I am. I'm a pure homework man"

"Really"

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class."_ RUN SYAORAN, RUN!_

"Okay then Syao. I'll talk to you later" Richota flipped her hair and sashayed down the hall.

_**-Back in Class-**_

Sakura was not in the mood for Japanese class, she was not in the mood for any class for that matter. The events of the afternoon kept churning in her head giving her a headache.

"HII SAKURA!" A very familiar voice called out. "HOW ARE YO--"

"Save it Li, I'm not in the mood."

"Sakura … what happened?" There was genuine worry in the amber haired boy's eyes, if only the young girl would bother to look up.

"Nothing, don't worry."

"Something's wrong, even I'm not that blind."

"Oh, I am so glad you noticed that something was wrong! How perceptive of you. Please, leave me alone."

"Sakura…"

"LI! PLEASE!"

"…" Syaoran slowly walked back to his seat wondering what could have possibly caused her so much anger and sadness.

Sakura yawned as the bell rang for fourth period. Gathering all her things she went to her locker. She wasn't particularly fond of skipping school, but today could be an exception. If she heard the gym teacher yelling her orders today, Sakura would definitely loose it. After placing all of her books into her locker, she headed out towards the field unaware that someone was keeping an eye on her.

The soft wind lightly flowed through Sakura's hair as she made her way across the green playing field. She could see the students chattering as they made their way to the field, some carrying soccer balls, and others footballs. Her shimmering eyes combed the expanse as she climbed the small hill to her favourite cherry blossom tree and they rested on something that she would rather not see.

There, in a corner hidden by tree leaves stood Rei and his special female friend. Sakura gasped and sat down under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. Once she realized that she was too far for them to see, too far for anyone to see, she allowed herself to give in. She shook with tears. It had never occurred to her that something like this could happen, that he would do this to her. There was no need for him to lie; he could have just ended it silently. Why the drama?

Unnoticed, a figure crept silently beside Sakura and sat down.

"It's not good to cry, especially on a beautiful day as today."

Sakura looked up, surprised.

"Syaoran …?" He smiled.

"So tell me Miss. Sakura," He said, acting all business-like "Why is it that you were oh so angry earlier. I hope you realize you've hurt poor Syaoran's feelings. Oh yes, I know it is very surprising but he does have some. I assure you—Hey hey! Don't cry."

Sakura had burst into a fresh batch of tears.

"Sakura!" Syaoran grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. "Tell me, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry," She sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about it. What is wrong Sakura, usually you're so happy but today…"

"Syaoran, please don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Okay here's the deal. If you don't tell me then I'm not going to introduce you to Xiao Lang."

"…"

"Hey, it's your choice" Syaorans eyes sparkled with mischief. He knew it wasn't right to ask her to tell him something she obviously wasn't comfortable discussing, but he had realized in such a short time that he hated seeing her sad. And plus, he reasoned, when you share your sorrows you feel light hearted.

"…Do you know why Rei and I broke up?"

"No…"

"Well, he went away to American for two months. And, when he came back he accused me of cheating on him. I loved him so much, I waited for him so diligently for those two months, and he did this to me…," She wiped her eyes "But you know, that's not even the worst part. He told everyone that I cheated on him so that no guy would go out with me. An-and in reality, he was the one who cheated on me."

"…"

"You see, I was blind and I didn't notice. Do you see them over there, by the tree leaves?"

Syaoran nodded as he peered far off into the distance trying two see the two figures; he couldn't make them out clearly.

"That's him, and the other girl. She came from America today. She's in both my morning classes. She gave so many hints and I didn't even notice. She kept on talking about being in second place, and I didn't notice…"

The two of them sat in silence. Taking comfort in each others company, friends were indeed better to have around then enemies. Sakura's eyes cleared slowly and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Syaoran?"

"Mmmhhmm?"

"Don't you have class?"

"Oh, Heh. You don't worry about that!"

"Why did you skip class?

"Well… you didn't seem too happy; I thought I would find out what was making you sad." He smiled, looking at the clouds. Moments passed before the silence was broken again.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes…?"

"Thanks for staying with me."

Syaoran looked over at the girl sitting beside him. She looked so sad, but her eyes were glimmering with hope. It made him smile, but feel sorry for her at the same time. He got up.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you like him?"

"I –I don't know…" Sakura threatened to break out into tears. Seeing this Syaoran quickly hugged her.

"Hey, don't cry."

It was a good thing Syaoran couldn't see Sakuras face because it was R-E-D. When he finally let her go, she caught a glimpse of his red face; giggling to her self, she didn't bother to annoy him about it.

"Was he really all that great?"

"…No … no I guess not. It's not like he was Mr. Right or anything." She sighed and at that exact moment the bell went off signalling an end to school for the day.

Uzii" WELL, its 4:14 AM right now and I started this fic at 3:35 AM. With this result, I conclude that I am officially a night owl :) I was going to put this up in a couple of days, but I guess I make you guys wait too much so I'll just put it up now. I hope you guys liked it. It may take a while for the next chapter to be up because I need to do many many chores. (Yes, writing is not the only thing I slack off on :P)

It may be greedy for me to ask, but I want more reviews ! MORE MORE MORE.

Please and thank you. blushes

I know this is a small amount, but if I don't get at least 10 – 15 reviews, I'm not updating :) Yes, I do agree, I _am_ evil.


	10. Authors Note

Hello all =)

I'm terribly, terribly sorry to inform you that I officially have writer's block. Well, maybe its not writers block, I've just forgot how to write properly. I tried updating this fic, I really did, but chapter 10 just seems to keep getting in the way, and that's why I'm redoing it. I know I told you before that it was meant to be longer, so I will make it longer, and it will be very different from how it is now. Anyhow, hope you won't kill me =)

Love,

Uzi.


End file.
